Equestria's Two Heroes
by MorpheustheDream
Summary: A spell has been cast to bring two heroes, who just got finished with a war several years ago. These two are needed to help Equestria during it's darkest hour. Chrysalis, Sombra, and Nightmare Moon joined forces to take over Equestria. Will they be able to be stopped? (Bad summary, but give it a chance please. Pairings not decided yet. Rating may change over time.)
1. Summoning

Everfree Forest, 9:30 P.M.

Through the Everfree Forest, inside a castle that originally belonged to the Royal Sisters, roams a bruised and beaten purple mare. Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, had ran deep into the forest to buy herself as much time to cast a final spell that would hopefully save Equestria.  
Twilight Sparkle had fought as much as she could, as did Princess Celestia, her tutor and Princess Luna, her friend. But ever since the war started, things haven't been the same. King Sombra has been resurrected, and he quickly retook control of the Crystal Empire. Twilight's brother, Shining Armour, had died while protecting his wife Cadence against Sombra.  
Shortly after, Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army attacked Canterlot. Leaving whatever wasn't destroyed in ruins. Chrysalis took over, Princess Celestia's gone missing, and Princess Luna's been sent back to the moon. And to make matters worse, Nightmare Moon gained a body of her own, due to helping out Sombra.  
The Elements of Harmony seemed to have no effect against the three foes, unlike where they previously had stopped them. With the Changeling army and Nightmare Moons power together, Twilight's friends were quickly found. And she doesn't know what has become of them.  
Now we find the young Twilight in the same area where she and her friends had defeated Nightmare Moon and freed Princess Luna. She could hear the sounds of hoovesteps behind her, and she clo0sed her eyes with great concentration. A large amount of magic expelled from her horn, and created a light pink sphere around her.  
Back in the day when Celestia was a young mare and Luna was a foal, They and their parents had met a rather odd looking Alicorn with a white mane and tail. He also had small horns protruding from his forehead. His eyes were completely purple with a ripple like pattern in them, each having 9 comma-like symbols in them. A spell had been given to the sisters parents, which allowed for one use. And that was only to be used during Equestria's darkest time. And that time, was now.  
Beads of sweat slowly fell down from Twilight's head as she focused. "To anypony who can hear this, we desperately need your help. Equestria has fallen, and maybe the rest of the planet along with it. Princess Celestia's gone missing, Princess Luna's been banished to the moon again, and what happened to Princess Cadence remains unknown. Please, help us before it's too late." Before anything else could be said, Twilight was hit from behind, and everything turned to darkness.

Konoha, 9:30 P.M.

Tonight is one of the nights where Naruto could actually relax. Nobody being rude to him, no threats towards him, nothing like that. That had changed back after Pein's attack on Konoha. Though these days were starting to become more and more common ever since he and Sasuke had defeated Kaguya Otsotsuki and Madara.  
It's been a few years since that fight, and the mark on his right hand that was given to him by the Sage of Six Paths hadn't faded yet. so it's more than likely that it won't fade at all most likely. The same was fore Sasuke and his left hand.  
Sasuke's help in the final fight during the 4th Great Shinobi War had redeemed him, his brother, and his clan in the eyes of Konoha. Thus he was welcomed back with open arms by Konoha. Especially by Naruto. Although nobody really knows what made Sasuke help in that final battle. It's known that Sasuke brought back the traitor Orochimaru to resurrect the 4 Hokages, but what exactly happened during that time remains a mystery. Though Naruto has a feeling that it more than likely involved an explanation by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.  
But tonight, something felt off. Usually he felt some kind of connection with his friend, but it just suddenly disappeared. Almost as if he disappeared completely. He kept on thinking of the possibility of what could've happened, when he was suddenly pulled into a swirling pinkish-purple hole.

Realm of Time & Space

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw a horse floating next. What made it funny was that it had almost the exact same features Sasuke has. "AAHH! What the hell are you?!" The horse shut its eyes tightly. "Could you not yell out dobe? I'm right here next to you."  
Naruto stared at the horse, with confusion written all over his face. "Sasuke? Why are you a horse?" Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You act as if I know why I'm like this." He turned his head towards Naruto with a smirk on it. "Might I add that you're a horse now as well?" "WHAT!" He looked down at his body frantically, and continued to be surprised at his new body.  
But before he could make another remark or statement, a blurry image appeared in front of them and spoke to them. _"To anypony who can hear this, we desperately need your help. Equestria has fallen, and maybe the rest of the planet along with it. Princess Celestia's gone missing, Princess Luna's been banished to the moon again, and what happened to Princess Cadence remains unknown. Please, help us before it's too late.  
_ It then disappeared from sight just as quickly as it came. And it confused the two very much. The next thing they knew, they got sucked into another hole, and landed down on a hard surface with a resounding thud.


	2. A New World?

Everfree Forest, Old Royal Castle 9:35 P.M

Naruto and Sasuke lay their on the stone floor, both having trouble seeing with the blurred vision that came from traveling like that. "Ugh, let's not do that again," Naruto said as he felt a little queasy. Sasuke got his senses back together, and he stood up first and looked around at the ruined castle.  
"Seems that this place has been abandoned for hundreds of years it seems." Naruto got his bearings back soon after, and got up next to his friend. "Where are we anyways?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's question. "Why don't you use the Kage Bunshin to help us figure that out?"  
"That can work." Naruto clapped his hooves together, and multiple replicas of himself appeared from a shower of smoke. They all then dispersed from the main room, and set out to gather information on the surrounding area.

The blond noticed that on their rear ends- Or were they called flanks? He wasn't sure. Anyways, he noticed that the both of them had their Clan symbols there. Sasuke had the Uchiha fan, and he had the Uzumaki whirlpool. What also stood out was that they had a large marking running up one of their forelegs. And on them were the symbols that they had recieved from Hagoromo. Naruto had the sun running up his right foreleg while Sasuke had a crescent moon running up his left foreleg.  
The two of them spent the time they currently had to check out their new bodies. They found out they were still able to use and mold their Chakra, which was a good sign. Naruto was still able to contact Kurama and access his Sage Nine Tails mode, and Sasuke had access to all of his Sharingan levels. Plus his left eye still had the Rinnegan, which was permanently activated from what the Uchiha had told him.  
Plus Naruto was wondering if there was anything special about having both the horn of the Unicorn as well as the wings of the Pegasus. He deduced that he'll be able to find out later. And if not him, then Sasuke will find the answer to that question.

Several minutes passed by until Naruto had started to receive the flow of information from his Shadow Clones. Sasuke glanced over at the blond, figuring out that the Shadow Clones had started to disappear and send him what they knew. "It appears that we're in the middle of some kind of Forest. Which shouldn't be hard for us to travel through because of our home." Sasuke couldn't argue with that statement, and Naruto continued on.  
"A few miles North-East of here is a small cottage big enough to house 2 of these horses. That is, if there are any others like us in this form. Also, West of our location, there's a town called Ponyville that's no less than 10 miles away." Sasuke nodded his head simply, then said "I say we head on over to the town to find out more about this place." The blond smirked as he and Sasuke disappeared into the Forest.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending this chapter on such a short notice guys. I wish it could be longer. But hey, beggars can't be choosers. Anyways, time for some responses to the reviewers!**

 ** _yama-sama_ : The pairings have not been decided yet, since this story is in it's very early stages. I'll let you and all of the other readers know when I've decided the pairings.**

 ** _He Who Seeks The Joys In Life_ : Yes, this is after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Hence as to why Sasuke has the Rinnegan, and that Naruto has his 9 Tails Sage mode. (Naruto will become an even bigger powerhouse than he is before. But I won't make him SUPER OP like other stories & authors make him out to be.) And this takes place before The Last Naruto: The Movie. And I'll try to make things an even fight between the two of them against Chrysalis, Sombra, and Nightmare Moon.**

 ** _zachary12, ashrenshugar, and Cf96_ : Thanks for giving this a chance. I really appreciate it.**

 **And the same to all of the viewers, I want to thank you all as well. So I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Info From A Dragon

**I found a theme song for the story! You'll find the link to it in my profile. Who knows? I may find some theme songs for the characters. :) Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Oh, and one more thing. When you see the _Italic_ sentences, then they're speaking in Japanese.  
**

 **10:30 P.M, Ponyville**

Naruto and Sasuke had finally reached the small town of Ponyville. And since they were in a completely unknown place, they stuck to he shadows and moved silently. Not many ponies were out, but those that were outside during this time moved about cautiously. You see, the moon's been out for several months now. And whenever the sun rises, a solar eclipse happens, preventing any sort of sunlight to reach the ponies.

Another thing they found out, was that a large amount of ponies who had holes all along their bodies and insect wings were patrolling the streets of Ponyville. What they didn't expect was that a small light purple dragon to pull them out of their sights. "Are you two crazy or something? If the Changelings find you, who knows what they will do to you." The dragon then noticed Naruto and Sasuke's wings and horn. "And your Alicorns too! That'll make them want you even more."

Naruto squinted at the dragon, almost as if he was studying something. And Naruto doing that is as rare as Jiraiya not being a pervert, were he still alive. _"Huh?"_ He asked blatantly, which made Sasuke roll his eyes. The dragon wasn't sure if he heard him correctly, in which Sasuke spoke before his friend could say anything else. _"Who are you, and where exactly are we in the Elemental Nations?"_

Said dragon's eyes widened as he finally figured out what language they were speaking. "Ancient Japonyse. That hasn't been spoken in a very long time. The only pony left who could speak that so fluently was the Ancient Sage." He hook is head to clear his mind, and spoke in an understandable way for the two Alicorns before him. _"My name is Spike. As for these 'Elemental Nations', I've never heard of such a place. So I'm sad to inform you that such a place doesn't exist."_

The two of them nodded their heads, and the blonde spoke once again. _"That's better. Anyways, where are we? And who was the purple pony that summoned us here?"_ The young dragon looked at the both of them with wide eyes. _"You mean Twilight summoned you two?"_ Sasuke simply nodded at his question, _"If that's her name, then yes. She brought us here."_

Spike then started to get all giddy and excited, and the reason unknown to the two shinobi. _"That means the spell worked! Which means you'll be able to help out Equestria,"_ then he became somewhat serious immediately afterwards. _"But first, we'll have to rescue Twilight and the other five, as well as the Princess."_ Spike shuddered internally after not mentioning the moon Princess, which he did on purpose.

 _"Okay, and where can we find Twilight at?"_ Asked Naruto. Spike turned his head towards him and answered, _"The changelings took her to Sweet Apple Acres. A place that was once a farm, but now is a prison facility."_ Sasuke looked in the direction of where he pointed Sweet Apple Acres to be at, and he muttered something to Naruto. The blond nodded his head and turned to the dragon, _"Thanks for telling us Spike. We'll be back with your friend in no time."_

And with that, the two sped off towards the prison quickly and silently, leaving Spike to watch them leave. "May Celestia watch over you two."

 **Review Time!  
  
He Who Seeks Joy In Life: I will take all of your suggestions into consideration. As I said before, my goal is to make neither Sasuke or Naruto too over powered, yet make the three others equal in power compared to them as well. And if I can't find any solution to this problem, I will gladly use one of yours. (With permission)**


	4. Talks Between Friends & Enemies

**Sweet Apple Acres, 10:39 P.M.**

All around what used to be farmland, is now a desolate place that feels dark and dreary. That's what Twilight was feeling right now, inside of her cell. Depressed, with little hope since she was sure that the spell she cast didn't work. And now, she was only waiting for the time for her to leave Apple Acres and go to Canterlot to be punished by Nightmare Moon.

While she was thinking to herself, along with the occasional muttering, an orange colored mare was in the cell across from her. And the orange mare called out to her quietly, yet loud enough for Twilight to hear. "Twilight? Is that... really you?"

Hearing her name being spoken made Twilight alert to her surroundings, and her head kept on turning around in the dark cell, looking for the voice. "Twilight? Answer me, please." The lantern that resided in the hallway lit into the cells nearby. Including the one across from the one Twilight was currently inside. Which is where Twilight found her friend Applejack, "Applejack? You're here too?"

The now known mare smiled as much as she could during the sad time. "Yes, I'm here Twi. And it's good to see you're still kicking." She grabbed her hat which was laying against the wall, and she put it on her head. "So did the spell work?" This question made the purple mare look down at the cold ground below them. "I-I'm not too sure, to be honest. I'm not even sure I did everything right."

"What do you mean 'you're not sure it worked'? You're one of the best unicorns around Ponyville, and around Equestria." Applejack tried to reason to her friend. Twilight just kept her head facing downwards, letting her mane cover he face. "That's the thing. It's a spell that I was told by Princess Celestia to not use unless it was absolutely necessary," She lifted her head once more towards Applejack. "She even mentioned that this spell was given to her and Luna's parents by a very ancient and powerful Alicorn. So I'm not even sure if it even works after all this time."

Applejack's hope went from slightly there to disappearing completely. "Oh..."

* * *

 **Canterlot, 10:40 P.M.**

We find Celestia locked up in a cage, that was designed for her specifically. She has crystals attached to her horn, which is preventing her from using any form of magic. Plus the cage's bars are designed with magic, which is an extra measure in making sure that she doesn't try anything.

The one who rules of Canterlot, and basically all of Equestria is Nightmare Moon, which is walking around the cage, taunting her. "And what's funny is the fact that you actually managed to defeat me all those years ago." Nightmare Moon cackled out loud, then she glared at Celestia with her midnight starry mane and tail flowing in the wind.

"Only this time, you couldn't do it. Because you're too afraid to hurt your sister, because of last time. You would snap from the pain of losing her once again." Luckily for Celestia, she was ignoring her taunts, not wanting to accept the fact that her Sister has turned into Nightmare Moon. The very being she wanted to keep away from Luna.

Then Nightmare Moon said something that caught the white Alicorn's attention. "But I'm getting tired of you continuously calling me Luna. It's time you learned the truth, Celestia. You want to know what happened to your sister, then look at her moon in the night sky. That is where you will find your answer."

Knowing it involved her sister, she obediently turned around and looked out one of the castle windows. What she saw, it almost broke her heart entirely. On the surface of the moon, was the same shape and shadow that was there when Luna was banished to the moon.

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 **He Who Seeks The Joy In Life: You have no idea how much I wish to thank you for this. It means a lot me, it truly does.**

 **Jak Jackson & Bobcat Bill: Don't worry, friend. The next chapter is here, and I'll begin working on the next one as soon as possible.**

 **Simply Awesome: I think I did say this before. But if I didn't, then forgive me. This story takes place before 'The Last Naruto: The Movie', and after the end of the 4'th Great Shinobi War. (Shipudden) Hopefully that clears it up for you a little.**

 **Zachary12 & BANZAIKEN: Thank you two for liking this. It makes me happy to see that you people are enjoying this.**  
 **The same goes for all of those who are following this story and have it Favorited.**

 **ALSO, one more thing before I go. I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me, but if you start flaming/hating on this, I'm afraid you will be ignored completely, with no disregard as to what happens to you. Especially for the Anonymous Reviewers who hate on this.**  
 **But if you're not hating on this, then ignore this message completely.**

 **Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Authors Note

_**Me: Alright, ladies and gentleman. I know that this isn't something you wanted to see, because it's not an actual update in of itself. But I just wanted to let all of you readers to know that the next chapter is in its final stages of being written. Isn't that right you two?**_

 _ **Naruto: You bet!**_

 _ **Me: That's the spirit Naruto. What about you Sasuke?**_

 _ **Sasuke: Hn.**_

 **Anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Prison Break

**Canterlot, 10:42 P.M.**

Celestia continued to stare at the moon, which was the very prison that contained her sister. Oh how horrible she must feel to be back in that place once again. "B-But how? You shouldn't have a body of your own. I remember your presence disappearing forever when you were defeated by Twilight and her friends."

Nightmare Moon smirked at the hopeless state in which the Princess of Equestria is currently in. "Well I'm back. Besides, you can't get rid of fear Celestia. You should know that, after all. Because you have fear inside as well, locked up inside that mind of yours. And all it takes to crack open that lock is a little push. Then you'll become nothing but a servant to me."

Celestia turned back towards the Mare speaking to her, then replied with a stoic yet stern expression. "I will not crumble to your hooves Nightmare. I will keep on fighting you until the day I die." She shook her head then turned around and went to the rooms exit, "You keep on telling yourself that. But one way or another, you will fall like all of the others."

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres, 10:43 P.M.**

Naruto and Sasuke both stood silently on a hill that overlooked the prison that now stood upon what used to be acres of farmland that belonged to the Apple family. Sasuke turned his head slightly towards the blond, and asked, "Remember the plan?" Leaving Naruto to nod his head in response.

"Alright then. You wait for the signal, then you go do whatever to find Twilight and make sure she gets to safety," Sasuke told him before disappearing from where he stood.

 _ **w/ Sasuke...**_

Sasuke had pulled out his chokuto, and was already weaving and tearing through the unsuspecting Changeling guards, clearing a way for Naruto to enter the prison. When the courtyard had finally been cleared of the guards, he cast a jutsu over the prison, which resonated lighting throughout the sky.

The Changeling guards saw the lightning in the sky and heard the thunder, but they shrugged it off thinking that it was the sign of a storm coming. The raven had a feeling that none of the Changelings had noticed anything wrong, so he did the only thing natural to distract people. He used his Fireball jutsu which charged up with his unicorn horn. The fireball was extremely large, almost as wide as a house, then he fired it up into the sky.

The reaction was almost immediate as sirens went off all throughout the prison, and Sasuke saw the Changelings come out of their positions to surround him. A small, yet noticeable smirk appeared on his face as he held his sword at the ready.

 _ **w/ Naruto**_

As soon as he saw the lightning spread across the sky, he took off from his position. He was taking things slowly, since he wasn't sure if things were clear yet. But that changed when he saw the flames rise from the prison's courtyard. "Showoff," he muttered to himself as he sprinted off at blinding speeds.

Pretty soon he made his way into the prison, which was where he summoned several shadow clones. All of them, including the original Naruto went off into different directions, knowing that they would find Twilight at some point. Though it took several minutes, he had finally found who he was looking for.

 _"Twilight! Where are you?!"_ Naruto called out, only for him to notice the purple mare to be seen in a cell next to him. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw the mark of the Sun on his right foreleg. "I'm right here, but who are you?" She also noticed that he spoke in a language that she wasn't familiar with, so Twilight cast a translation spell on Naruto, so that every pony could understand him.

"The name's Naruto, and I'm here to get you out of here." The next thing she knew was that the cell door was kicked off of it's hinges. Twilight exited her cell and unlocked the cell containing Applejack. "Are you a friend of Twilight's?" Naruto asked the new pony he was standing next to, and she replied with a simple nod.

"Alright. A friend of Twilight's is a friend of mine. Now come on, let's get out of here." The three started to run off towards the nearest exit, while all around them ponies were exiting their cells and smiling at their chance to escape the hell hole they were in.

And right as they exited into the courtyard, Sasuke was finishing up with the changelings. One of them fired a beam of magic at him, only for it to be deflected right towards another Changeling. When the magic hit the new target, they flew backwards several feet and landed on it's side. When the magic stopped, Sasuke pointed his sword at the unfortunate Changeling as several spears of lightning ejected from the tip and punctured straight through the Changeling, leaving small amounts of blood to fall onto the dead grass. When the lightning disappeared, the Changeling fell down onto the ground into a motionless state. "Hn. I expected more from these pitiful creatures."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not uploading this like I promised. Please forgive me! :(**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to let me know how you feel about it by leaving a review. Also, if you could follow and favorite this story, it would mean a great deal to me.**

 **See you in the next Chapter!**


	7. Reunion

**11:00 P.M, Somewhere in the Crystal Empire**

Queen Chrysalis was reminiscing the events that had just been relayed to her from Ponyville, and it was not good. Just when things were going great for her and her allies, two random ponies appear out of nowhere and rescue two of the six Element of Harmony bearers. She knew that something had to be done quickly, or things would get really out of hand.

Then immediately after coming up with an idea, she sent out several changelings to let Sombra and Nightmare Moon of the situation. And to solve the issue, all she needed was a pony or two, maybe more, to handle what little information she had on them. And all she had was little to nothing on the pony that took out the guards at the Prison Facility.

* * *

 **11:20 P.M, Twilight's Place of Residence**

Twilight and Applejack had rushed through the front door, both glad to be free and out of that prison. Spike had heard the door slam open, and he hid himself out of site so he wouldn't be caught in case it was one of the Changelings. "Spike? Are you still here?" He heard a familiar voice say this, sand he thought to himself, 'No way. They got her out of there?'

He then poked his head out first, then walked into the open. When he saw Twilight and Applejack, he smiled brightly and ran over to give them a hug. "Twilight! Applejack! I'm so happy to see you two again!" He cried out in happiness, with the two mare's hugging him back.

"The same goes for you, Spike." Applejack said while she hugged her two friends tightly. The dragon then let go of them and asked, "What about the two Alicorns?" As son as they were mentioned, the blond Alicorn entered the house. Naruto looked around at the place, then asked the three "What about me?"

Twilight turned and walked over to Naruto and answered his question. "We just wanted to make sure you were still here with us. After all, we're going to need all the help we can get if we're to stop Sombra, Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon." Naruto smirked and said "Well you can count on me to help you till the very end." Hearing that made Twilight smile. Afterwards she asked "Also, where's the other Alicorn at?"

"Oh, you mean Sasuke? He's out there doing whatever it is he does to clear his head. Either that, or he's getting rid of the presence of whatever those things are here in Ponyville." Spike became worried when he heard that, and looked at Naruto. "But that means he'll be taking the Changelings all at once. That's basically suicide!"

Naruto chuckled at the statement and flapped his wings slightly. "If I know Sasuke, then dealing with them will be a walk in the park. He should be done and over with them and be here in 3... 2... 1," Then right on cue, Sasuke entered Twilight's home, leaving a stunned Applejack, Spike, and Twilight. He turned his head towards Naruto and said emotionlessly, "You're timing is still off, dobe."

* * *

 **AAAGHH! Small update?! Plz don't hurt me... :( Anyways, read and review! It helps out a lot. Trust me**

 **Oh, and another thing. There's a poll going on at my profile page right now for this story. Take a look for yourselves, and cast your vote. What'll happpen next will be determined by what you all choose. Take apart of it, and have fun!**

 **Another thing! I require a couple OC's to be submitted to me. If you could, start sending them right away!  
**


	8. Finding another Friend

**Ponyville, 8:30 A.M**

* * *

Through a good portion of the night, Twilight was busy trying to find the location of her other friends. Along with her trying to find a spell that could bring back her friend Princess Luna. The former, she's been making progress. Though much can't be said for the latter.

"Hey Spike, could you go get the others real quick please?" She asked the young dragon. "Sure thing Twilight." He made his way to the front door, then called back. "Uh, where exactly would they be at?" Hearing that question made Twilight bring her head up.

"Um, I'm not sure to be honest." This caused Spike to roll his eyes as he then grabbed Twilight and dragged her along with him. "Then let's go on and find them." And so, the two of them left their home to go search for Applejack, Naruto, and Sasuke.

It may have taken them a few minutes, but they were found eventually. Applejack was sitting down on the ground, watching the two Alicorns have what appeared to Twilight and Spike like they were fighting. "Applejack, what's going on with the two?" Twilight asked her friend.

"Oh, Naruto an' Sasuke? They're doing something called a spar. Said it was somethin' they did back in their world." "But won't they get hurt if they continue doing that?" Twilight asked worryingly, but Applejack just shook her head. "Not at all. They said they've done this before plenty of times. And from the look of things, they're speaking the truth." Twilight sighed lightly in response, "If you say so AJ."

Spike stared in awe at the two Shinobi as they fought each other. The way they fought, the speed they had, and the sheer power that they had when they fought absolutely mesmerized Spike. He thought to himself, 'Wow. If this is the kind of power that these two have, then there's no way we'll lose!'

"And before I forget, I have the location of one of our friends." Twilight said to the orange mare. In response, she stood up quickly and turned towards Twilight. "You do?! Where is she?" She asked excitedly. "Well you see, Fluttershy is somewhere in the Crystal Empire. If I had to take a guess, I would say she's most likely somewhere in the Crystal Palace."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped sparring with each other, as they trotted up to the three. "So you found another friend of yours Twilight?" Asked the blond stallion. She nodded hear head in response, "We can go and help her out whenever you two are ready."

Sasuke looked at her, then at Applejack and Spike before answering before Naruto could. "We're both ready. How long will it take to arrive at our destination?" Spike the spoke up finally, by answering his question. "It should take at least a couple hours to get there."

Naruto groaned loudly, and moaned "But that'll take too long." Twilight looked at him in confusion, then asked "Do you have a better and faster way to get there?" He stood up with a bright smile on his face. "You bet! All we gotta do is run there." As soon as he said that, he was smacked on the backside of his head, which in response Naruto held his head in pain.

"You know perfectly well why we can't do that. They don't have the stamina and speed that we do." Naruto glared at his long-time friend, and said "You could've just said that instead of hitting me in the process." Sasuke had a little smile appear on his face. "Someone's gotta do it when Sakura's not around."

Applejack rolled here eyes then ended up hitting both of them in the back of their heads. "Knock it off, alright? Now let's get going."

* * *

 **Another update for you all! I hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to submit your OC's to me through a PM! There's also another poll up on my profile page that you'll might want to head on over to. It'll involve the pairing(s) for Naruto, since I already have one for Sasuke set.**

 **So make sure you get to cast your vote! Anyways, I will be seeing you all in the next update!**


	9. Moments Before Arrival

**Outskirts of Crystal Empire, 12:00 P.M.**

* * *

The four ponies weren't that talkative, since they knew what they were getting themselves into. They were about to enter one of the most heavily guarded places in Equestria, and that was the very Heart of the Crystal Empire. But they were quiet for other reasons as well.

Applejack was extremely worried for her friends safety, and knowing that her friend Fluttershy could possibly be in the hands of the ruthless tyrant, Sombra, she didn't want to think of the things that could be happening to her. All she could do for now was pray to Celestia that she was alright.

Twilight was reminiscing old memories of her and her brother, Shining Armor. Ever since her brother was killed by the evil King, a hole's been digging it's way into her heart. Now that Naruto and Sasuke were here and rescuing her friends, that void was slowly being filled. Even if Naruto was having trouble trying to comfort her. "I'll admit, I'm not the best at stuff like this as you can tell. But I can tell you that your brother wouldn't want you to worry about him. Hell, Sasuke, could you possibly help me real quick?"

Sasuke sighed in response and turned his head to face the purple and yellow ponies as he said, "It depends on what you need help with Naruto." The blond pony gave him his trademark smile and said "I need help comforting Twilight about the loss of her brother. You know more about the subject, so you should be of more help." Twilight turned her head sideways in confusion while Applejack looked on-wards at them and Sasuke sighed out loud.

"I guess there's no harm in it." He said as Naruto yelled out in happiness at his accomplishment, while Twilight gave a little smile. Sasuke stood up completely from where he was sitting down and made his way over to Twilight's seat. She looked up and stared up at his uncovered onyx black eye. She also saw Naruto get up from the corner of her eye and he went to sit next to Applejack to speak to her. The next thing she knows the pale pony in front of her is sitting next to her, and he starts speaking to her.

"Like you, I have lost my brother. For me though, I had an extreme hatred for him, only to find out later that it shouldn't have existed in the first place. So I carried on doing what he would've wanted me to do. That, and not let his death distract me from what doing what I thought was right." Twilight Sparkle nodded her head in response to what he said, kind of understanding what he was trying to get at.

"Listen, what I'm trying to say to you is that you shouldn't let his death weigh heavily over you." He then looked her directly in the eye, and said something that still remains in her mind, heart and soul to this day. "He fought for what he loved and believed in. Keep those things at heart and believe in them, and he'll **never** leave your side." Twilight stared at Sasuke for a couple of seconds before she wrapped her forelegs around his body, which caught the stallion off guard.

But he eventually returned the gesture by wrapping a leg of his own around her while the train zoomed bye the empty green fields. He thought to himself as an image of his brother, Itachi, came to mind, 'I'm getting a second chance, nii-san. I'll help these ponies out, every single last one of them and stop these tyrants they're fighting. Even if it means the death of me.'

"Thank you. Thank you both for everything that you're doing. You have no idea how much this means to everypony in Equestria." Naruto stood up with a bright smile on his face, "No problem Twilight. Both me and Sasuke are perfectly glad to help out in any way we can." Twilight continued to smile, not letting the expression leave her face as she saw the Crystal Empire slowly get closer to them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I honestly have no idea how this was not uploaded earlier. It was completed a while back, yet it was never put up. :T Things like this happen when you get sidetracked, especially when one of your favorite movies are coming out in a few days.**

 **Speaking of favorite movies, Captain America: Civil War comes out in 6 days. #TeamCap all day, every day! Anyone else with me? Or will you all be like everyone else and choose #TeamIronMan? As Steve says, "The safest hands are still our own."**

 **Before I go, remember to chooses wisely and pick Team Captain America.**


	10. Going Seperate Ways (to Find Leads)

**A/N: A slight edit was made to a part of this chapter. For those who have read this chapter already, you'll probably see it.**

 **Crystal Empire, 12:30 P.M.**

* * *

"Finally, we're off of that train! I thought it would never end." Naruto said out loud, as to which Applejack wrapped her foreleg around his neck. "Well now that it's over, we can focus on the task on hand." Twilight looked around them, wondering if anypony was or would be eavesdropping on their conversation amongst the mass of ponies. She soon threw that thought out of her head, and told the three to gather around.

"So before we arrived, I decided who would go with who. Apple Jack, you alright being with Naruto?" She had a small smirk on her face and nodded her head swiftly. "You bet, Twilight. No need to worry about me when we're together." Sasuke glanced over at the purple mare next to him, then looked back the two in front of him. "Then I suppose I'm with Twilight. And I suggest we meet back here or the front of the station at the end of the day." All four ponies agreed to that, and they were about to set off in different directions when Sasuke said to his friend, "Naruto, if you find out anything, make sure to come and find us so we can decide on what to do, alright?"

"No problem Sasuke." Naruto replied with a grin on his face, then he watched his pale friend wander off into the crowd with Twilight beside him. Applejack trotted up beside him and watched the two disappear as well. "Ah've noticed how you're concerned about your friend." Naruto faced Applejack, and replied back to her statement. "Because I am. He's never been one to open up to others. I'm hoping that this place will help bring out the side of Sasuke that not many have gotten to see before." Applejack placed a hoof upon his shoulder, and said reassuringly "Don't worry Naruto. If there's anypony that can get him to open up, it'll be Twilight." Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "If you say so AJ." Then his attitude switched back to it's normal happy self. "Now lets go! We have some ponies to go rescue!"

* * *

A guard ran up to the throne room inside of the Crystal Palace, where Sombra was residing, musing over the fact that it's been several years since the downfall of Equestria, and him and his allies rise to power. Then the guard bowed before Sombra and spoke. "My lord, we've discovered two large power sources just arriving at the Crystal Empire." Sombra looked down at him with a smug look upon his face, and said "Then go check it out." The guard, still bowing responded "We did, my lord. And it's two unknown ponies. And they were both Alicorns. They also had to of the six Elements of Harmony with them. One of them being Twilight Sparkle."

Sombra's eyes widened and he growled dangerously. "Two Alicorns? And two Elements? All together at the same time? This could be extremely troublesome if not dealt with immediately." He thought over what to do, then smiled as an idea came to mind. "Send out our new "guest". She'll be more than capable to deal with them with my influence spread inside of her mind. If not, then she'll be a waste of my time, as well as the Empire's resources for keeping her here." "Understood, my lord." The guard stood up and exited the throne room, then headed to another part of the Palace to tell Sombra's newest "soldier" about her objective.

Said guard opened the door he was in front of, and entered. "At attention. King Sombra has a new order for you." Th unknown pony turned around to face the guard, and her teal blue eyes stared deep into the guards own eyes, almost as if she were staring into his soul. This made the guard somewhat nervous, but it didn't last long as she spoke to him. "What does the King require of me now?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Please, PLEASE forgive me for not posting this earlier. *Cowers in fear* Writer's block is an ABSOLUTE BITCH to deal with! Also, note that this is a shorter chapter than what the others are like. My goal is to make these much longer, but I wanted to post this chapter to try and get rid of the writers block, and to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this.  
**

 **Also, kudos to anyone who can guess who the mystery figure is. You also get a free cookie!**

 **Anyways, onto the responses!**

 **deathpie22: Thank you for the support. Also I'll try to find a place to input your OC in this.**

 **Drakon45: I know these are short. I try to make them as long as possible.**

 **cursedsage95: Who knows? They might get together, they might not. Though the couples won't start forming until a good majority of the Elements are rescued along with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance.**

 **Yulia Millenni: I'm glad you liked that scene. I want to try and make this not so serious at times, but also make things seem somewhat realistic about the characters and their feelings.**


End file.
